


Zero (Gravity) Fucks

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bets & Wagers, Drawing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Fanart, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2015, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur bets two hundred Zafridian dollars that a couple of swigs of Klingon ale will render Merlin legless. Merlin moots the bet by turning off gravity. They get smashed and now they're gonna fuck. Just as soon as they figure out how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero (Gravity) Fucks

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 3: TROPESMASH! The challenge was to choose from a number of options in setting, trope and kink and smoosh them together so I chose the combination of Space / Drunk & Bet / Xeno.
> 
> I should probably be sorry for this. It's really dumb but there's a cock and several nipples, so *\o/* COCKS FOR GREED *\o/* was satisfied. And somehow it scored second place so clearly I wasn't the only lush on the night.
> 
> ...I've searched myself and still not really very sorry about this. Sorry.

 

[ **LJ** ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/64663.html)


End file.
